


Grossly in Love

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukishima are in love with each other so much, it's gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grossly in Love

“Ew, Kuroo, gross.” Kenma comments with a distasteful look on his face. He had just finished a battle on one of his games and had stopped to see what Kuroo was doing, and the blonde was appalled to see his close friend drooling on one of his blankets making that weird face whenever the captain was thinking of something gross. “You’re making that face again.”

 

Kuroo whips his head up, offended that Kenma would refer to him with such an adjective. “What face?” He asks innocently, not too subtly wiping the drool from his cheek. Kenma just deadpans and turns back to his game without a word. “Kenmaaaa.” The captain whines, inching closer to eavesdrop on Kenma’s fight. And Kuroo’s heavy breathing breaks Kenma’s concentration and he lost the round.

 

“You’re making that lovey dovey face.” Kenma says, angrily tapping on the keys, hoping Kuroo would go away. “Are you thinking about Tsukishima?” Kuroo gasps like he had been caught. “Ugh, you’re so disgusting. Go be in love somewhere else; I’m trying to play my game.” Kuroo rolls to the other side of the bed, curling into a ball. Kenma is always right when it comes to reading Kuroo. It’s all Kuroo can think about, recently. All he can think about is how warm Tsukishima’s hands are, how soft his hands feel in his hair, how soft and sweet his lips feel against his own, the way Tsukishima says “I might like you” is the sweetest thing Kuroo has ever heard, the way he sometimes ends his texts with heart emojis...Tsukishima is too cute.

 

Kenma eventually shuts off of his game and leaves the room in search of solitude.

 

* * *

  
  


Yamaguchi knows something is up with Tsukishima; his normally calm, cool, and collected friend is bumping into doorframes, tripping over air, and coughing in the middle of class when he doesn’t have a cold. He has been watching the blonde fail at picking up a piece of octopus-shaped hot dog from his bento box, handmade by the one and only Akiteru, and grow flustered at the piece of meat. Yamaguchi can’t help but laugh. “What wrong, Tsukki?”

 

Tsukishima drops his chopsticks. Yamaguchi laughs. “W-what are you talking about?”

 

“It’s cute, Tsukki. It’s Kuroo-san, isn’t it?” Yamaguchi inquires and watches how shaky the blonde’s hand is. “That’s really cute. We’ve been friends for a long time; I know a lot about you.” Yamaguchi taps a finger to his chin. “You never dated, which I never questioned, but now that you are...it’s like there’s a brand new Tsukki I’ve never seen before right in front of my eyes.” Yamaguchi smiles and Tsukishima is embarrassed.

 

“I’m not different.” Tsukishima insists, picking up his chopsticks and resumes eating his lunch without his hands shaking. “You’re imagining things. It’s not like Kuroo made me domestic.”

 

The freckled male narrows his eyes. “Did you finally do it?” Tsukishima spills his green tea all over the floor while Yamaguchi laughs. “Oh, so you’re just shy! It’s okay, Tsukki. As a veteran in this department…” Yamaguchi clears his throat. “The first time is good, right? I couldn’t get it out of my head for _weeks_.” Tsukishima hears the words and lets them process; but he won’t admit it to Yamaguchi of all people, no matter how close they were. “Kuroo-san is a very nice guy; he’s probably doing the same thing, daydreaming over how cute his boyfriend is.”

 

Tsukishima stands up in a hurry, grabbing his nearly empty bento box and half empty of tea and leaves. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” The blonde says as he heads to his classroom. Yamaguchi checks his phone and make sure he got good pictures of the blonde blushing and sends them to Kuroo.

 

**Frecklemania:** Here you are, Kuroo-san!

 

**Bedhead:** !!!!

 

**Frecklemania:** Don’t bully him too much! He’s starting to lose focus in class.

 

Kuroo nearly self combusts on his bed at the thought.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
